


Haruki's Torture

by llyn



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anime Spoilers, Harutake from Akihiko's pov, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: “You really hate him, don’t you?”There’s a pause. He can't see from where he's hiding, but Akihiko can picture Yatake’s thoughtful frown. He’s not the type to–“I hate his fucking guts.”





	Haruki's Torture

**Author's Note:**

> (this is inspired by chapter 22 of the manga, when Take visits Haruki at his place)

“You really hate him, don’t you?”

There’s a pause. He can't see from where he's hiding, but Akihiko can picture Yatake’s thoughtful frown. He’s not the type to–

“I hate his fucking guts.”

Never mind. Akihiko doesn’t have time to recover before Haruki’s gentle, “Take–”

“You deserve to be taken care of.”

And Yatake will be the one to take care of him? Akihiko’s nails dig into his palms. He wants to scoff. This–this  _ nerd _ with his Mario impressions. Stabbing Akihiko in the back just to take Haruki away. Then the door to the balcony slides open suddenly, and he’s facing them both, caught like a child out of bed. Akihiko looks past Yatake to Haruki. His face is cold. His short hair still shocks Akihiko. Yatake cut it. Yatake said he didn’t know where Haruki was when Haruki was right there, at his place, getting taken care of. Haruki still looks beautiful with his hair short. As beautiful as ever and just as sad. 

“I just got home,” he says to spare them all more embarrassment. “I brought bread from work.” He half-lifts the brown bag, feeling pathetic. Bringing home day old bread must not count in Yatake’s eyes as taking care of Haruki. He supposes that’s fair. 

“Thanks,” Haruki says, but his eyes are far away. 

Yatake says nothing, only stares bluntly, his body a stubborn wall between Akihiko and Haruki. Akihiko’s never thought of him this way. As a rival. He’s reluctant to leave them alone, but he has no choice–the silence stretches too awkwardly. He turns from the door, which slides shut behind him in an instant. 

It must be half an hour more before they come inside off the balcony–Haruki leading Yatake to his room with his head down, too-short hair spilling forward to hide his expression. The door shuts Akihiko out again. He’d been practicing drums on the floor with his headphones on. He did his best not to be noticed, noticing them. Haruki isn’t the type to–

But when he slides the headphones from his ears he hears them. 

The shift of bodies on a bed and murmurs muffled and even–it cuts him deeply–Haruki’s pleased, little laugh. 

Good, he thinks, even as his hands shake, pushing his headphones back into place. Good. Fine. God knows Akihiko’s fucked a legion. Though he had the decency to do it behind Haruki’s back. Not–not next door. A wall away. He rips his headphones off just in time to catch a moan. A moan he knows–a moan he earned once. Or maybe stole is the better word.

He can picture Haruki too well with his head thrown back. His long, pale throat. He can't picture Yatake, though. Only himself. It’s not a matter of what Akihiko deserves, it’s a matter of where Haruki belongs. And Haruki belongs with–

“Take–”

Haruki must really hate him, to do this with Akihiko just outside. He could’ve guessed, though, that Haruki’s torture would sound so sweet–his soft voice rising and falling like music just beyond the closed door. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn


End file.
